


На мой риск и твой страх

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: …странная вышла свадьба. Ни жених, ни невеста не смогли выдавить улыбки на протяжении всей церемонии. Гости старательно веселились и произносили поздравления, но заразившись общим настроем, казались скорее растерянными, чем радостными. Даже новоявленный свёкор, который был инициатором всего происходящего, казался каким-то смурным — наверное, свадебная церемония воскресила в его памяти всё ещё болезненные воспоминания о событиях в Тоттленде. Странная вышла свадьба…
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 4 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	На мой риск и твой страх

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate!AU, в которой невозможно не выполнить просьбу своего соулмейта; + присутствие соулмейта рядом делает человека «лучшей версией себя», усиливает его таланты и способности и т.д.. Пост-Тоттленд.

Как это мы не заметили раньше? Это стало первой внятной мыслью, которую Ниджи смог сформулировать. Почему только сейчас?

Ясно почему: он принц, и слуги в любом случае исполняют его приказы беспрекословно, а кухонная девка его ни разу ни о чём не просила. Может, и не попросила бы никогда, и остался бы Ниджи в счастливом неведении, но сам же, получается, нарвался на неприятности. «Не надо, пожалуйста, не бейте!» — тонкий голосок всё ещё звенел в голове назойливым колокольчиком, напоминая о том, как неожиданно подвело собственное тело, заплелись ноги, налились неподъёмной тяжестью кулаки.

Она попросила не бить — и он не смог ударить.

Козетта как упала, так до сих пор и сидела на полу, таращилась на него огромными от страха глазищами, закрывая руками рот, словно пыталась не выпустить больше ни одного словечка, ни одной случайной просьбы. Ниджи по взгляду её видел — поняла, обо всём догадалась!

Он навис над ней, рявкнул угрожающе:

— Не вздумай говорить никому! Если кто-то узнает — я тебя прибью!

Он не думал о том, что угрожать нет смысла, что его просьбу Козетта исполнит и так, в любом случае. Так же, как и он — её. Проклятье!

Если заставить её не показывать носа со своей чёртовой кухни, не видеть её, не слышать, не встречать, то никто и не узнает, жизнь Ниджи не изменится, всё обойдётся…

— Почему она не должна никому об этом говорить? — поинтересовались из-за спины.

Ниджи резко развернулся, чтобы наткнуться на невозмутимую и предельно несвоевременную Рейджу. Сложив руки на груди, она с любопытством разглядывала открывшуюся перед ней сцену: испуганную Козетту на полу, слишком растерянного и раздражённого Ниджи… Он скрипнул зубами. Если бы свидетелем стал кто-то из слуг, то Ниджи бы разобрался, с братьями, может, удалось бы договориться, но Рейджу всю жизнь слишком себе на уме и делает, что хочет. Что считает правильным. И что-то Ниджи подсказывало: с точки зрения Рейджу правильным будет немедленно растрепать всей семье.

— Потому что… Эта… Девка кухонная! — он даже не смог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить всю кошмарность сделанного открытия.  
— Забавно, конечно, — кивнула Рейджу, и Ниджи чуть не поперхнулся. — Неожиданно.

«Забавно»?! Ей кажется, что тут есть что-то смешное?!

— Не трудись, я сама расскажу отцу, — добавила Рейджу, подтверждая худшие опасения Ниджи. — Вам, ребята, сейчас, наверное, не до того, надо столько всего обсудить…

Не хотел Ниджи ничего обсуждать! Поэтому, едва сестра скрылась из виду, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Вали на свою кухню.

Козетта, явно обрадованная, поспешила сбежать, а Ниджи от души саданул кулаком по стене, рискуя нарушить целостность каменной кладки.

Впервые в жизни он испытывал нечто похожее на страх, потому что совершенно не представлял, что делать. Эта кухонная девка прикажет ему впредь пальцем её не трогать — и он не сможет. Ничего не сможет с ней сделать! А если он попросит братьев пристукнуть эту дуру, она прикажет ему защитить — и он безропотно встанет «стеной» Джермы, подставится под удар, потому что не сможет, не сможет не выполнить её просьбы! Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем хуже виделась ситуация. Да ещё и Рейджу так не вовремя оказалась рядом…

Говорили, что день, когда ты встретишь «своего» человека, станет лучшим в твоей жизни, но у Ниджи хуже дня никогда не было. А вот впереди теперь ещё могут ждать…

***

В тронном зале королевства Джерма сгущалась почти зримая мгла — в основном от кресла второго принца, который сидел мрачнее тучи.

— Сам знаешь, политические браки нам особо не интересны, — говорил отец, — но тут другое дело. Слишком полезно для Джермы. Мы не можем позволить этой девчонке сбежать, она должна быть привязана к тебе законным браком…

Ниджи слушал и ушам своим не верил. Может, это после неудачи с придурком Санджи отца так перемкнуло? Ну не мог же он всерьёз собираться женить Ниджи на кухонной девке?!

— Это же Козетта! — попытался воззвать к голосу разума Ниджи. — Прислуга! Ты хочешь, чтобы я женился на прислуге?!

Любящие братья тут же радостно заржали.

— Зря смеётесь. Может быть, — перст указующий с ярко-розовым маникюром ткнул в Ичиджи, — «твоя» пара сейчас где-то полы драит. А «твоя», — палец переместился к Ёнджи, — вообще ещё не родилась. Или родилась лет пятьдесят назад.

Братья так же дружно заткнулись, впервые, кажется, задумавшись о собственных перспективах.

— А Козетта не просто какая-то рядовая служанка, а королевский шеф-повар, — продолжила Рейджу. — К тому же симпатичная. Вполне неплохой вариант.

Такая поддержка, пусть и на время, избавляла Ниджи от насмешек, но он был бы гораздо больше благодарен Рейджу, если бы она просто никому не растрепала о том, что видела.

— Я не требую, чтобы ты был идеальным и примерным мужем… — продолжал отец.

Ниджи едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать: «Ну ещё бы ты потребовал!» Глаза Рейджу сверкнули, но отец не заметил, продолжал болтать. Он вечно не замечал таких мелочей.

— …к тому же подумай о том, как усилятся твои способности. Идеальные воины Джермы могут стать ещё сильнее!

Ниджи уже успел рот открыть, чтобы выдать новую порцию возражений, а тут вдруг молча закрыл. Воспоминание о маме натолкнули его на мысль: ведь когда-нибудь и отца не станет, трон Джермы освободится, а кто его займёт? Сейчас они все достаточно сильны, чтобы побороться за корону, но если один из них станет немного _сильнее_ остальных…

К тому же отец уже явно всё решил. Можно, конечно, спорить, противостоять ему, да только хочется ли Ниджи повторить судьбу придурка Санджи и стать вторым отщепенцем в семье? Вместо этого лучше рискнуть и извлечь из этой проклятой свадьбы свою выгоду. А идеальным и примерным мужем он становиться действительно не обязан.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдавил Ниджи.

Даже Рейджу показалась ему удивлённой.

— Если надо, я женюсь на этой девке. Какая разница, мне плевать, — Ниджи скривился, сложил руки на груди. — Только не требуй от меня изображать радость по этому поводу или играть в счастливую семью.  
— Это уже твоё дело, — успокоил его отец. — Значит, решено. Начинаем готовиться к свадьбе!

Рейджу с умильной улыбкой несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши. Почему-то, когда братья ржали, было менее раздражающе.

***

…странная вышла свадьба. Ни жених, ни невеста не смогли выдавить улыбки на протяжении всей церемонии. Гости старательно веселились и произносили поздравления, но заразившись общим настроем, казались скорее растерянными, чем радостными. Даже новоявленный свёкор, который был инициатором всего происходящего, казался каким-то смурным — наверное, свадебная церемония воскресила в его памяти всё ещё болезненные воспоминания о событиях в Тоттленде. Странная вышла свадьба…

***

Когда во время церемонии ей задали вопрос, согласна ли она, Козетта вдруг осознала, что её мнением поинтересовались впервые. Всё воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся: королевская семья решила, что второй принц на Козетте женится — а значит, так и должно быть. Может быть, даже подразумевалось, что она должна рыдать от счастья из-за оказанной ей чести.

«Согласны ли вы?»

На мгновение Козетте захотелось ответить честно. Что она не согласна. Что её выворачивает при одной мысли о том, что она выходит замуж за этого человека. Что она в ужасе от всего происходящего.

Но порыв исчез так же моментально, как появился. Конечно же, у неё не хватило храбрости, так что она просто молча кивнула. Испугалась, что этого будет недостаточно, разлепила пересохшие губы и торопливо добавила:

— Да. Да, я согласна.

Всё происходящее казалось ей дурным сном, слишком бредовым, чтобы быть реальностью. Но кружева на свадебном платье неприятно кололи кожу, а ладони предательски потели, напоминая о том, что всё происходит на самом деле. Церемония, порядок которой её заставили выучить, текла своим чередом, неуклонно приближаясь к тому моменту, когда жених и невеста должны поцеловаться.

У Козетты потемнело в глазах.

Зачем она вообще попросила не бить её тогда? Не могла сдержаться, потерпеть, как в первый раз? А теперь уже ничего не вернуть, не исправить, не переиграть заново!

Господин Ниджи — её почти что муж! — бесцеремонно развернул Козетту к себе, откинул фату резким движением. Козетта чуть приподняла подбородок и зажмурилась. Рефлекторно втянула голову в плечи, сама не зная, чего ожидала, на что надеялась — поцелуй? удар?

Всё-таки поцелуй. Быстрый и равнодушный, он, как ни странно, Козетту немного успокоил. Если бы в нём проявилась хоть тень страсти или нежности, это означало бы, что она интересует господина Ниджи, и сулило ей такое будущее, о котором и думать не хотелось. А так она могла быть уверена, что ему эта свадьба была нужна немногим больше, чем ей самой, они оба — всего лишь заложники обстоятельств.

Это самую малость, но утешало. Козетте даже стало почти незримо, но жаль господина Ниджи — если подумать, жизнь принца не сплошной мёд и сахар, ему выбора тоже не дали.

***

Свадьба, ко всеобщему облегчению, наконец подошла к концу. Молодожёнов торжественно выпроводили прочь с напутствиями разной степени сальности, двери покоев господина Ниджи захлопнулись за спиной Козетты, и только в этот момент она окончательно осознала, что произошло.

Она вышла замуж.

Да, не так она себе это представляла, совсем не так…

Господин Ниджи — должна ли она обращаться к нему иначе, если он теперь её законный супруг? — не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Шумно выдохнул с нескрываемым облегчением, ослабил галстук, зевнул и явно намеревался отправляться в кровать с самыми невинными намерениями. Козетта одновременно рада была оставаться незаметной, и в то же время не представляла, как должен продолжаться этот вечер, так что неуверенно подала голос:

— Я… А мне что делать?  
— Что хочешь, — равнодушно бросил господин Ниджи, не оборачиваясь.

Он продолжал готовиться ко сну. Козетта продолжала стоять столбом у самых дверей. Кажется, ситуация стремительно завоёвывала номинацию «самая нелепая первая брачная ночь всех времён».

В одном Козетта убедилась точно: господин Ниджи не намерен силой затаскивать её в свою постель. Он, ничуть не стесняясь её, разделся и забрался под одеяло, не пригласив присоединиться даже намёком. Извечные затемнённые очки сменила маска для сна, и Козетта отстранённо подумала, что до сих пор ни разу не видела глаз своего супруга — что за абсурд?

Теперь это была и её спальня тоже, но она и представить себе не могла, что ляжет в одну постель с господином Ниджи, тем более сама, добровольно. Однако усталость брала своё, накатывала свинцовой тяжестью, напоминала, что организм может вынести только ограниченное количество нервотрёпки за одни сутки, так что хочешь не хочешь, а с ночёвкой надо что-то решать.

Козетта неторопливо привела себя в порядок (да, ванна у принца будет получше, чем у прислуги!), вернулась в спальню. Господин Ниджи уже спал, Козетта слышала мерное громкое сопение. Не приближаясь к кровати, держась у стен, словно ожидая нападения из засады, она пересекла комнату и устроилась на небольшом диванчике, завернувшись в плед. Вполне комфортно, а главное, безопасно и спокойно.

Ей казалось, что на новом месте и после всех тревог и переживаний она будет долго ворочаться, но стоило закрыть глаза — и Козетта уснула почти мгновенно.

***

За несколько недель Козетта окончательно убедилась в нескольких вещах.

Во-первых — к счастью! — господину Ниджи в самом деле не было никакого дела до своей новоявленной супруги. Он, казалось, вообще не помнил о её существовании, и её это абсолютно устраивало; на самом деле, она и мечтать о таком не могла! Господин Ниджи жил своей привычной жизнью, словно не заметив никаких изменений в ней. Порой Козетта не виделась с ним несколько суток кряду — он даже не приходил ночевать в свою спальню, то ли вовсе отсутствуя в королевстве по каким-то делам Джермы 66, то ли ночуя в чьих-то чужих спальнях; Козетту не интересовали причины. Ночи она по-прежнему проводила на диване, и её сон ни разу не был нарушен. С этой стороны можно было считать, что её брак оказался не так уж плох.

Во-вторых — уже к несчастью — оказалось, что Козетта совершенно не может сидеть без дела. Она ожидала, что как жене принца ей придётся принимать участие в каких-нибудь формальных мероприятиях, но её ни разу не привлекли ни к чему подобному. Первое время она терпеливо ожидала в покоях принца, изнывая от безделья, но вскоре сдалась. Она больше не могла это терпеть. Начали ныть без привычной нагрузки мышцы, да и мозг, казалось, размягчался и работал хуже. Поначалу Козетта сбегала на недолгие прогулки по замку, затем, убедившись, что её отсутствие никого не беспокоит, бродила уже целыми днями, а в конце концов ноги привели её на кухню.

Бывшую шеф-повара, а теперь жену принца встретили немного настороженно, но она изо всех сил старалась сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, и повара понемногу оттаяли. Всё снова стало привычно, _как надо_. Королевская семья даже не озаботилась поисками нового шеф-повара, и, пока Козетта отсутствовала, кухня медленно погружалась в хаос. Наводя порядок, заставляя всех снова работать, как хорошо отлаженный механизм, погружаясь в любимую рутину, Козетта чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой! В такие моменты почти можно было поверить, что жуткая свадьба ей просто приснилась, и жизнь на самом деле привычна и радостна.

И, как любое наваждение, это не могло длиться вечно.

***

Над головой второго принца Джермы снова сгущались тучи, и уже потрескивало статическое напряжение, готовое вот-вот разрядиться первой молнией.

— Что тебя не устраивает? — Ниджи начинал раздражаться. — Я сделал всё, как ты хотел, женился на этой девке. Мы оба знали, что любящим заботливым мужем я быть не собираюсь. Так в чём дело?  
— Когда ты в последний раз видел свою жену? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джадж.

Ниджи задумался, прикинул. Кажется, вчера они столкнулись с утра? Или это было позавчера? Но определённо на этой неделе и точно не вечером, девка пожелала ему доброго утра, это он запомнил.

— Ты думаешь, какие-то формальности имеют значение? Мы заключили этот брак, только чтобы девчонка никуда не делась, — напомнил Джадж. — Но, если она по-прежнему будет прятаться от тебя на кухне, никакого усиливающего эффекта мы не дождёмся. Я посмотрел показатели твоих тренировок за последнюю неделю — они ничуть не изменились.

Ниджи скривился. Отец был прав, как всегда, хотя энтузиазма эта правота не добавляла. Но в конце концов, если уж Ниджи решил вляпаться в эту женитьбу, то только ради того, чтобы стать сильнее, верно? Надо просто не забывать об этом.

— Ладно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Считай, мы уже воркуем, как голубки, целыми днями.  
— И не прибей её ненароком, — заботливо уточнил Джадж. — Она тебе нужна живой.

Какое ценное замечание. И очень глубокое — от человека, похоронившего собственную жену.

Ниджи любил отца, но смерть матери ему где-то в глубине души так и не простил. Они все не простили. Но никогда не говорили об этом отцу, никогда не обсуждали друг с другом — кроме того раза, когда Рейджу рассказывала им эту историю, каждому в отдельности, — и никто не собирался прерывать эту игру в молчанку. Даже если на языке вертелось, так и подмывало сказать.

Поэтому Ниджи ограничился лаконичным:

— Я понял.

***

Обычно он этого не делал, но сейчас из тронного зала добрался до своей комнаты используя костюм — хотелось как можно быстрее. Он устал, зачищая целый остров от каких-то нелепых революционеров, выходящих против армии с камнями и палками. Эти идиоты ещё и справлялись так хорошо, что королю пришлось обратиться за помощью к Джерме 66, а Ниджи пришлось носиться туда-сюда, отлавливая горе-повстанцев чуть ли не по одиночке. Мог бы одним ударом снести половину острова, да недокороль предупредил, что нельзя, страна ему ещё пригодится…

Пятиминутный разговор с отцом тоже его вымотал. Ниджи так хорошо не вспоминал о Козетте и всех связанных с ней сложностях целыми неделями, а теперь опять раздражался, едва представляя её глупое круглое лицо.

В спальню Козетта впорхнула так легко и привычно, что Ниджи стало смешно. Прямо как к себе домой. Смотри-ка, быстро освоилась.

Заметив его, она тут же споткнулась, вздрогнула от неожиданности. Тело словно в мгновение одеревенело, расслабленная улыбка стала напряжённой, а затем медленно растворилась. Ниджи продолжал молча наблюдать за ней, развалившись в кресле.

— Добрый вечер, — Козетта взяла себя в руки, справилась с эмоциями, спрятала выражение лица в лёгком поклоне.  
— Ты опять пропадала на кухне? — он задал вопрос, заранее зная ответ.  
— Да, — она не стала отпираться или врать. — Не было никаких приказов, и я подумала, что могу вернуться к своей работе. На кухне без меня всё сразу встаёт с ног на голову, один только обед…

Ниджи скривился, вывалил язык, всем своим видом изображая, как ему интересно слушать про кухню, и Козетта тут же заткнулась, не дожидаясь, пока он перейдёт от демонстрации недовольства к его выражению. Хоть это с ней было удобно.

— В общем, больше на свою кухню ни ногой, — сообщил ей Ниджи. — Я на тебе не для этого женился.

Козетта смотрела прямо на него, и в глазах у неё плескался настоящий ужас.

— Пожалуйста, не отбирайте у меня… эту… возможность… — залепетала она, сбивчиво и жалобно, словно вот-вот разревётся. — Кухня — это моя жизнь! Я не смогу без этого!

Она стояла перед ним, комкала в кулаках ткань своей юбки, кусала губы и продолжала смотреть на Ниджи умоляющим взглядом, так что ему захотелось её немедленно пнуть.

— Дура! — в сердцах бросил он и процедил: — Не запрещаю… конечно же.

Как будто он мог этому сопротивляться. Они не разговаривали друг с другом, не виделись, и он почти забыл о том, что стоит ей попросить — и он сделает. Козетта растерянно хлопала ресницами, рот её приоткрылся, превратившись в почти ровный круг; кажется, до неё тоже только что дошло.

— Мне очень жаль! — судорожно поклонилась она. — Я не хотела пользоваться этим! Я не специально, просто не подумала!

Точно дура, уверился Ниджи. Он вот намеревался пользоваться её сверхъестественной безотказностью на полную катушку, каждый раз, как представится возможность.

— Если мне нельзя больше проводить на кухне целые дни, я не буду, — пообещала Козетта. — Подготовлю кого-то вместо себя, нового шеф-повара… Только на это потребуется некоторое время.

Она бросила на Ниджи быстрый взгляд, словно удостоверяясь в чём-то, и продолжила чуть тише:

— Но, если можно, я бы хотела продолжать готовить… Хотя бы немного… Может быть, ужин лично для вас?.. Раз уж я теперь ваша… жена… — к концу фразы громкость снизилась настолько, что последнее слово Ниджи больше угадал, чем услышал.

На мгновение он задумался, не попытается ли девка отравить его, но сообразил, что это слишком сложный путь. Она может попросить его о чём угодно — к чему эти сложности с ядами? Так что какая разница?

— Да мне плевать, — обрадовал её он. — Можешь готовить ужин, если так хочешь. Не понимаю, зачем тебе это…  
— Спасибо! — просияла Козетта. — Вы не пожалеете! Я буду стараться изо всех сил!

Ниджи махнул на неё рукой, в прямом и переносном смысле.

— Но не пропадай на своей чёртовой кухне целыми днями, — приказал он. — Какой толк в этом браке, если мы не видимся сутками? Будем проводить вместе больше времени.

Это прозвучало странно, он никак не мог поверить, что эти слова вышли из его глотки, его голосом. Он совершенно не хотел проводить время с Козеттой.

— А я думала, вам просто не нравится иметь со мной дело, — немного нервно улыбнулась Козетта. — Поэтому я и старалась держаться от вас подальше. Но если вы хотите…

«Не только поэтому», — почти зримо светилось на её лице, и Ниджи хмыкнул.

— Ни черта я не хочу, — признался он. — Но отец напомнил мне, чего ради мы это затеяли. Он сказал, чтобы я постарался.  
— Вы всегда слушаете отца? — бесхитростно поинтересовалась Козетта и тут же спохватилась, осознала свою дерзость, испуганно прижала пальцы к губам.  
— Почти, — проворчал Ниджи. — Большей частью он говорит здравые вещи.

Он подумал, что за наглый вопрос неплохо было бы с Козеттой что-нибудь сделать, но стало лень. Наверное, он сегодня слишком устал.

— Значит, будем проводить вместе вечера, — подытожил он. — И спать теперь будешь в моей кровати.

Каждая эмоция отражалась на лице Козетты так ярко, что наблюдать не надоедало. Ужас в глазах, побледневшая кожа, ставшие ярче веснушки, дрожащие губы…

— Не волнуйся, я тебя и пальцем не трону, — фыркнул Ниджи и скривился от отвращения. — Сдалась ты мне…

Он вдруг осознал, что сейчас они делали именно то, чего хотел от него отец. Общались, проводили время вместе. Если подумать, он никогда прежде не разговаривал с Козеттой — так чтобы действительно разговаривать, а не отдавать приказы или жаловаться на невкусную еду. И вроде бы ничего особо страшного, терпеть можно. Он с этим справится, особенно ради своей цели.

— Вы выглядите уставшим, — неожиданно проницательно заметила Козетта. — Может быть, вам стоит пойти спать?  
— Не терпится оказаться со мной в постели? — поддел её Ниджи, и она моментально покраснела, на лице негодование мешалось со смущением.

Он поднялся с кресла, деактивировал боевой костюм. Спустя полминуты ярких спецэффектов, от которых Козетта вынуждена была прикрыть глаза рукой, Ниджи остался в обычной одежде.

— Я ложусь, — сообщил он Козетте. — Ты можешь позже, если хочешь, меня не волнует. Но больше никаких дальних углов.

Он ещё не спал, когда Козетта отогнула угол одеяла и тихонько скользнула в постель. Она старалась держаться как можно дальше от Ниджи, на самом краю, благо, ширина королевской кровати позволяла спать формально вместе, но ни разу не встретиться за ночь. Как будто улавливая едва ощутимую вибрацию, Ниджи чувствовал, как напряжено тело Козетты, — а может, и в самом деле что-то такое улавливал, вдруг это одно из тех улучшений, что он ждал от «своей» пары? Более тонкое восприятие ему бы пригодилось.

Ему раньше доводилось спать с девушками, но ни разу это не было так нелепо. Ниджи слышал лёгкое нервное дыхание Козетты, чувствовал, как она боится расслабиться и пытается держаться от него как можно дальше. Легко было представить, что она так и пролежит целую ночь без сна, глядя невидящим взглядом в темноту, опасаясь лишний раз вдохнуть или шевельнуться. Не то чтобы это волновало Ниджи, но он непроизвольно отмечал всё, точно так же, как анализировал врага во время сражений.

Сегодняшний разговор почти убедил его, что Козетта, кажется, не собирается пользоваться возможностью и причинять ему какой-то вред, но он и не думал расслабляться. Лучше быть готовым ко всему. Если эта девка всё-таки задумала усыпить его внимание и ударить исподтишка, он будет готов…

Окутанный этими размышлениями, Ниджи незаметно проваливался в сон. В самый последний момент уловил проблеском сознания, что дыхание Козетты успокоилось, стало мерным — уснула раньше него, надо же! — а потом отключился.

***

Господин Ниджи, кажется, действительно старался, как мог, — дня три. Каждый вечер он послушно проводил с Козеттой пару часов, изо всех сил с ней общаясь: ей приходилось говорить за двоих, потому что господин Ниджи не только не собирался ей помогать но и, похоже, большую часть её болтовни просто пропускал мимо ушей. Может быть, это было и неплохо, меньше его раздражало. Но всё-таки очередным вечером сдержаться не смог и, перебив рассказ Козетты о том, какую интересную древнюю поваренную книгу она обнаружила в королевской библиотеке — теперь-то она имела право там копаться! — неожиданно рявкнул:

— Да заткнись ты!

Козетта осеклась на полуслове, голосовые связки просто отказывались издавать звук, рот словно онемел, не позволяя выдавить ни слова. Господин Ниджи замахнулся, Козетта зажмурилась, но в последний момент ощутила, как возвращается способность говорить, и пискнула:

— Пожалуйста, не бейте!

И осторожно приоткрыв глаза, смогла увидеть, как рука господина Ниджи неестественно дёргается, прекращая движение.

— Ах ты маленькая дрянь! — возмутился он.  
— Прошу прощения, — Козетта смотрела в пол, не в силах поднять взгляд.

Она пообещала, что не будет пользоваться своей возможностью заставить его что-то делать или не делать, но лучше уж было нарушить обещание, чем получить сокрушительный удар. Козетта ещё слишком хорошо помнила свои ощущения от того раза, когда господин Ниджи сорвался и выместил на ней злость.

Может быть, она бы до сих пор тряслась от страха и убегала прочь, завидев кого-то из королевской семьи, если бы не этот безумный поворот со свадьбой. Но теперь — Козетта осознала это вдруг, в один момент, — она уже не так боялась господина Ниджи. Не только потому, что имела над ним какую-то власть, но и потому, что увидела его другую сторону. Не хорошую, а просто — другую.

Оказывается, даже жуткие принцы Джермы не могут быть жестокими хладнокровными чудовищами двадцать четыре на семь. Иногда они такие усталые, что у них нет сил ругаться, иногда они могут смеяться над собственной бесхитростной шуткой, а когда они сладко спят, то из уголка рта у них стекает слюна…

У него, поправилась Козетта в своих мыслях. Она по-прежнему ничего не знала о королевской семье за исключением господина Ниджи. Но ей и её непрошенного супруга было более чем достаточно.

Этот самый супруг сейчас смотрел на неё в крайней степени раздражения, лицо скривилось в некрасивую гримасу. Но ударить Козетту он больше не пытался.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, — медленно начала она, тщательно подбирая слова, — чтобы вы меня не били. Если я что-то делаю не так, вы могли бы просто сказать об этом. Я постараюсь исправиться. И, — она всё-таки посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, выдержала, — я специально не прошу вас об этом, просто говорю.

Раздражение на лице господина Ниджи медленно превращалась в задумчивость.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это добровольно? — наконец уточнил он.  
— Надеюсь, что вы так поступите, — смиренно подтвердила Козетта. — Нам надо как-то научиться уживаться вместе.

Господин Ниджи надолго задумался, словно примерял на себя саму удивительную идею: как это, он — и не будет вести себя как эгоистичный жестокий подонок. Пришёл к какому-то одному ему известному выводу и выплюнул:

— Больно умная. Как будто я не знаю.

И пусть остаток вечера он Козетту игнорировал, словно её вообще в комнате нет, но хотя бы не пытался ударить, не ругался и не прогонял прочь. Козетта решила засчитать это за свою маленькую победу.

***

Мало что в жизни Ниджи ненавидел так сильно, как чувство собственной слабости. Армия Джермы была непобедима, в этом он не сомневался, но иногда победа доставалась непросто. Ни к чему в жизни Ниджи не испытывал такого отвращения, как к травмам собственного несокрушимого тела. Каждое напоминание о том, что он всего лишь человек — пусть и гораздо лучше и совершеннее прочих, — отдавалось внутри горечью. Ниджи не беспокоила боль, его беспокоило знание об этой боли.

Запылённый и подранный плащ с цифрой «два», которую почти раскроило надвое, обгоревший костюм — всё это жгло взгляд, напоминало о том, как близко было поражение. Мышцы горели от усталости, заставляя снова и снова чувствовать себя слабым. Больше всего Ниджи хотелось как-то выместить свою злость, разорвать кого-то на клочки, что-нибудь сломать, разрушить, стереть в пыль, но ему ни на что бы не хватило сил.

Братья и сестра рядом с ним ковыляли такие же подавленные и раздражённые. Правая рука Ёнджи перекрутилась под каким-то крайне неестественным углом, и в разломах периодически мелко искрило, по лбу Ичиджи расползлась красная клякса крови, которая сначала показалась всем выбившейся из причёски прядью, но теперь постепенно темнела, подсыхая на морском ветру. У Рейджу, как и у самого Ниджи, видимых повреждений не было, но она то и дело спотыкалась и невольно прикрывала рот ладонью, словно её тошнило.

Они ничего не говорили друг другу, слишком вымотанные, чтобы вести беседы. Вернулись в замок и, даже не попрощавшись, разбрелись по сторонам: Рейджу свернула к своей башне, Ичиджи и Ёнджи, придерживая друг друга, убрались в сторону лабораторий.

Ниджи с отвращением прислушался к себе. Пожалуй, его потрепало меньше братьев, специальная помощь не потребуется, просто надо отдохнуть. Рухнуть в кровать и проспать часов двенадцать, а лучше четырнадцать.

Очки надёжно защитили глаза от жирного густого дыма, но под веки всё равно словно песка насыпали. Ниджи двигался механически, как бездумный клон, которому отдали приказ. Добравшись до своей башни, он скинул с себя обгоревшие остатки костюма, прямо на пол посреди комнаты, ушлёпал босыми ногами в ванную. Сначала хотел завалиться в горячую воду, но побоялся, что не найдёт в себе силы встать, а такого позора он бы сегодня уже не выдержал. Так что залез под обжигающий душ, наслаждаясь тем, как кипяток смывает с него грязь, выгоняет из мышц напряжение.

Он потерял счёт времени, как будто отключился, растеряв все мысли — хотелось бы верить, что всё-таки не отрубился позорно под этим душем, не растоптал окончательно собственную гордость. Спохватившись, выключил воду, наскоро вытерся, оделся и вышел в спальню.

Увидев его, Козетта поперхнулась своим «добрый вечер», это развеселило бы Ниджи, если бы у него остались силы веселиться.

Придерживаясь своего великолепного плана, он добрался до кровати и рухнул в неё ничком.

— Сегодня обойдёмся без общения, — проговорил Ниджи в подушку.  
— Что с вами случилось?! — проигнорировала его слова Козетта, подскакивая к нему.  
— Ничего, — огрызнулся Ниджи, не желая распространяться о своём позоре.  
— Вам нужна помощь! — продолжала кудахтать над ним чёртова дура. — Я могу позвать доктора!..  
— Не надо никого звать, — сквозь зубы процедил Ниджи.

Смирившись с тем, что общения, видимо, не избежать, он перекатился на спину.

— Мне просто надо отдохнуть, — предельно спокойно сообщил он Козетте. — Набраться сил.  
— Эти ссадины и ушибы надо обработать, — неожиданно строго заявила она. — Если не хотите, чтобы я звала доктора, я сама это сделаю! — и для убедительности уточнила: — Я умею. _Благодаря вам._

Это что, она сейчас его укорить попыталась? Это что, его правда едва заметно, практически неощутимо задело?

Губы Козетта поджала весьма решительно и брови свела к переносице строго, но в глазах плескался страх, словно она запоздало сообразила, что ляпнула такое, чего говорить не стоило. Тем не менее, она не извинилась.

А посчитав молчание Ниджи за согласие, принялась действовать. Отвела в сторону его обвисшую влажную чёлку, осмотрела лицо.

— Эй! — возмутился самоуправством Ниджи.  
— Я оцениваю повреждения, — пробормотала Козетта.

Теперь она сосредоточилась на своей заботе настолько, что забывала бояться и извиняться. А Ниджи забыл о том, как его раздражает собственное состояние и бесит дура Козетта, до того его захватило это новое и неожиданное зрелище. Козетта не тряслась, не нервничала, не пыталась ему угодить, а действовала чётко и уверенно. Он вдруг подумал, что именно так она, наверное, руководит на своей дурацкой кухне, заставляя всю эту толпу придурков-поваров выполнять то, что ей надо. Это почти как руководить армией, только в результате не государственный переворот или выжженный дотла остров, а обед для королевской семьи. Но по сути — очень похоже.

Козетта выглянула за дверь, отдала вполголоса кому-то указания — он не разобрал, кому и какие, — снова вернулась к лежащему на кровати Ниджи, притащила откуда-то аптечку и принялась методично обрабатывать ссадины.

— Ни черта со мной не будет, — попытался объяснить ей Ниджи. — Я же принц Джермы. На мне всё заживает в два раза быстрее, чем на обычном человеке.  
— А так заживёт в четыре, — Козетта оказалась умопомрачительно упрямой. — И болеть будет меньше.  
— Мне плевать на боль, — скривился Ниджи.  
— Но вы же её чувствуете, верно? — уточнила Козетта и сильно ткнула в ссадину у него на лбу влажным ватным тампоном.  
— Отомстить за всё мне надумала? — оценил подлость Ниджи.  
— У вас ран не хватит, — парировала Козетта. — И я всего лишь хочу помочь. Если вы способны почувствовать боль, значит, без неё будет лучше.

Разобравшись со всеми повреждениями, она поднялась с кровати.

— Постарайтесь сразу не уснуть, — попросила она, — я скоро вернусь.

Ниджи до того любопытно стало, что будет дальше, что он действительно постарался. Но всё же не сдержался, задремал слегка, пропустил момент, когда Козетта вернулась — и первым делом по пробуждении отругал себя за это.

— Проснитесь, пожалуйста, — Козетта вежливо и очень аккуратно встряхнула его за плечо.

Ниджи открыл глаза. Козетта тут же боком присела на край кровати рядом с ним и протянула ему исходящую паром здоровенную кружку.

— Это что? — поинтересовался Ниджи.  
— Бульон, — Козетта впихнула кружку ему в руки. — Он поможет восстановить силы. Выпейте.

Даже если бы она не просила его, Ниджи бы и не подумал отказаться. Он вдруг почувствовал, насколько голоден, аж живот свело и рот слюной наполнился. Бульон Ниджи прикончил в три глотка. Козетта забрала у него из рук опустевшую кружку и поправила ему подушку.

В голове вдруг шевельнулась неожиданная мысль о том, что ему действительно приятно. Эта дурацкая забота всё ещё казалась Ниджи бессмысленной и нелепой, но он был рад, что не потребовал от дуры Козетты убраться прочь или оставить его в покое. Даже сама Козетта казалась ему теперь не такой раздражающей — может, дело было в том, что она не мямлила и не тряслась, а вела себя как нормальный человек?

А над братьями его сейчас никто так не суетится, подумал Ниджи с неожиданным чувством превосходства.

— А теперь вам надо отдохнуть, — сказала Козетта.  
— Я сам знаю, что мне надо, а что нет, — огрызнулся Ниджи. — И вообще, чего это ты тут раскомандовалась, совсем страх потеряла? Какое право ты имеешь мне что-то указывать?  
— Я ваша жена! — строго напомнила Козетта и тут же густо покраснела.

Ниджи не сдержался, захохотал в голос, не обращая внимание на ноющую боль в рёбрах. Козетта прижимала ладони к пылающим щекам и пыталась смотреть куда угодно, только не на него, и от этого зрелища становилось ещё веселее. Удивительное дело, день выдался ужасный, и вечер обещал быть отвратительным, но из-за Козетты всё стало куда как лучше!

— А теперь я буду спать, — сообщил Ниджи, отсмеявшись. — Я с самого начала сказал, что мне просто нужно выспаться.

Он ожидал, что тут же вырубится, однако сон приходил неумолимо, но как-то медленно, словно нехотя. Глаза уже было не открыть, но Ниджи не переставал слышать, как Козетта ходит по комнате, чем-то шуршит, шумит водой в ванной. Невольно отмечая каждое действие, он пытался представить: вот это она убрала прочь опустевшую кружку из-под бульона, а сейчас припрятала свою аптечку, а теперь… что-то ещё…

Сознание понемногу заволакивало туманом, но всё же, когда Козетта нырнула к нему под одеяло, Ниджи ещё не спал. И наверное, сохранял способность связно мыслить. Или нет, судя по тому, что задал вопрос:

— Зачем ты всё это сделала?

Он почувствовал, как Козетта вздрогнула от неожиданности — наверное, думала, что он давно уже дрыхнет.

— Потому что я знаю, как это больно и неприятно, — сказала она.

Ниджи показалось, что в её голосе прозвучал вызов — еле слышный и какой-то жалкий, но прозвучал.

— Но я о тебе так не заботился, — напомнил ей Ниджи. — А наоборот…

Он не стал договаривать «был причиной твоих травм», они оба и так это знали.

— Да, — подтвердила Козетта, помолчала немного и закончила вполголоса: — Наверное, я лучший человек, чем вы.

Быть хорошим человеком — это глупость, конечно, полная глупость. Все хорошие люди были слабаками и неудачниками, и Ниджи никогда не хотел быть одним из них. Неожиданно вспомнился придурок Санджи, и Ниджи бы непременно сплюнул в отвращении, если бы не начал уже проваливаться в сон. Так что вместо этого только подтвердил:

— Наверное.

***

Почему-то Козетта теперь чувствовала себя легче. После того странного вечера, когда она зачем-то настойчиво заботилась о господине Ниджи, а он ворчал и огрызался, но так и не попросил её прекратить, всё стало как-то проще. Не то чтобы неловкость совсем исчезла, Козетта порой запиналась и сбивалась, господин Ниджи кривился и грубил, но это уже казалось ей мелочами.

Козетта поняла это не сразу, спустя какое-то время, просто поймала вдруг себя на том, что господин Ниджи из жуткого монстра превратился у неё на глазах в человека. А с любым человеком, наверное, можно ужиться.

Они продолжали старательно общаться по вечерам. Теперь, когда Козетте не надо было ежеминутно следить за происходящим на кухне, она зарывалась в кулинарные и химические книги королевской библиотеки, искала новые сочетания, изучала специи, разрабатывала особые блюда — господин Ниджи с удовольствием поглощал их на ужин и после утренних тренировок подтверждал: от фрикассе прибавилось ловкости, а пряный суп увеличил выносливость. Козетта делилась каждой новой находкой, предлагала новые варианты, и господин Ниджи не просто съедал предложенную еду, но даже слушал рассказы Козетты, а то и переспрашивал что-нибудь, уточнял и внимательно вникал в её рассуждения. 

Сама Козетта осмелела настолько, что рискнула тоже задавать вопросы, и господин Ниджи на них отвечал. Не на все, конечно, начисто отказался рассказывать о своей матери и сбежавшем брате, зато с удовольствием обсмеял братьев оставшихся — так искренне и просто, Козетта и подумать не могла, что жуткие принцы Джермы настолько дружны между собой, пусть и в своём особенном стиле. Прежде она никогда не выбиралась дальше кухни, продовольственных складов да помещений для прислуги, поэтому об этой стороне жизни королевской семьи понятия не имела. Откуда бы ей было знать, как они общаются друг с другом, если звали её только чтобы отругать, а на сплетни ни времени, ни интереса не оставалось? 

А ещё господин Ниджи ни разу больше не пытался её ударить. Пару раз Козетта замечала, как темнеют от раздражения его глаза, как он с трудом сдерживается — но всё же он не срывался. Только приказывал сквозь зубы заткнуться или сменить тему, что для господина Ниджи можно было считать запредельной вежливостью.

Теперь Козетта без трепета ложилась к нему в постель, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что её не обидят. Спала крепко и спокойно, не жалась к краю, рискуя свалиться на пол, а однажды утром даже проснулась совсем рядом с господином Ниджи, едва ли не уткнувшись ему в грудь, и жутко смутилась. Радуясь тому, что проснулась первой, и он ничего не заметит, как можно быстрее сбежала прочь.

В принципе, думала Козетта, шагая по коридорам замка с полным подносом еды, если так будет и дальше, то её всё устраивает. Конечно, она мечтала выйти замуж по большой любви и за прекрасного доброго человека, но в то же время слышала немало историй о том, как большая любовь заканчивалась, а спутник жизни оказывался не так хорош, как думалось в начале. У неё с замужеством всё получилось довольно неприятно, но в целом жаловаться ей было не на что, даже наоборот…

Козетта почувствовала, что щёки предательски краснеют, захотелось прижать к ним ладони, но руки оттягивал тяжёлый поднос. Мысли, неловкие и немного стыдные, как назло, продолжали лезть в голову, не хотели уходить, и Козетта ускорила шаг, мечтая скорее добежать до покоев принца и спрятать неловкость за какой-нибудь суетой. Рискуя споткнуться и упасть, она неслась вперёд, не глядя по сторонам, и это её подвело. Заметить людей она успела, а вот остановиться уже нет, и полная тарелка густого горячего рагу полетела прямо в принцев.

Господин Ёнджи выругался. Господин Ичиджи смерил Козетту ледяным взглядом.

— Простите, пожалуйста! — залепетала Козетта. — Мне так жаль!

Она не сразу сообразила, в какую западню умудрилась угодить. Привыкнув к господину Ниджи, перестав его бояться, она отчего-то начала думать так же о его братьях. Но сейчас медленно осознавала, что это было ошибкой.

Принцы смотрели на неё, как на таракана, с отвращением и намерением немедленно прихлопнуть.

А ведь она знала, что они даже не обожглись, господин Ниджи объяснял ей, что обычный огонь каменную кожу Винсмоков не берёт! Но это её ничуть не спасало.

— Про… шу… прощения… — выдавила Козетта, делая шаг назад, а потом ещё один.

Принцы всё так же молча и мрачно надвигались на неё.

Козетта почувствовала, как её с головой захлёстывает паника. Она не знала, что делать, пытаться ли убежать, или воззвать к отсутствующему милосердию принцев, или покорно сдаться и вытерпеть всё, что ей уготовила судьба. Руки на злосчастном подносе свело судорогой, ноги подкашивались, Козетта вся похолодела, словно покрылась прозрачным ледяным панцирем. Мысли метались в голове, всё менее связные, всё более страшные…

— Какого чёрта? — спросил кто-то за спинами у принцев.

Козетта перевела взгляд медленно, словно это требовало от неё неимоверных усилий и страшного напряжения. Господин Ниджи стоял за спинами братьев, сунув руки в карманы, и выглядел крайне недовольным.

— Твоя _жена_ , — господин Ичиджи выплюнул это слово так, словно оно было ядовитым, — вывалила на нас гору еды и испачкала нашу одежду.  
— И мы собираемся втолковать этой идиотке, что ей следует знать своё место, — подхватил господин Ёнджи.

Господин Ниджи мазнул по ней взглядом, и Козетта почувствовала, как накатила мучительная тошнота.

— Какое ещё место? — господин Ниджи странно растягивал слова, говорил как будто лениво, но Козетта слышала в его голосе новые непривычные интонации. — Помнишь, была недавно такая унылая вечеринка, моя свадьба? Так вот, ты верно сказал, теперь это моя жена. Смотрите куда идёте, придурки, из-за вас я остался без ужина.  
— Поужинаешь с семьёй, не сломаешься, — буркнул господин Ёнджи и снова обернулся к Козетте.  
— Не вздумай, — спокойно предупредил его господин Ниджи.

Осознав, что вдохнуть она успела, а вот выдохнуть забыла, Козетта медленно сделала это, отчётливо ощущая, как воздух проходит сквозь приоткрытые губы.

— Тебе жалко, что мы можем немного потрепать твою игрушку? — господин Ичиджи больше не обращал внимания на Козетту, смотрел только на господина Ниджи.  
— Какая разница? — огрызнулся он. — Жена, игрушка, всё равно моя. Хочу — и не дам вам.  
— Тогда проучи её сам, — щедро предложил господин Ёнджи. — Я только рад буду руки об неё не пачкать.

Козетта медленно сглотнула. Пальцы, сжимающие поднос, побелели.

— А не свалить бы вам? — предложил в ответ господин Ниджи. — Сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Она вывалила на нас эту дрянь, — напомнил господин Ичиджи, указывая на огромное пятно на своей рубашке, — и ты хочешь сказать, что её за это не ждёт наказание?  
— А что, это для тебя такая проблема, что иначе ты не переживёшь? — скрестил руки на груди господин Ниджи. — Иди, пожалуйся папочке, пусть он тебя пожалеет.

Господин Ёнджи неожиданно расхохотался, и Козетта испуганно вздрогнула, но тяжёлая атмосфера, кажется, резко разрядилась.

— Я так и представил, как ты жалуешься отцу, что тебя девчонка испачкала! — господин Ёнджи хлопнул по плечу господина Ичиджи. — Ещё слезу пусти, точь-в-точь Санджи! Вот зрелище будет!

Господин Ниджи тоже улыбался, но как-то недобро.

— Пойдём, надо переодеться перед ужином, — господин Ёнджи махнул рукой, призывая господина Ичиджи идти за ним.

Козетта больше всего надеялась, что о ней все забыли. Она так и стояла столбом, не шевелясь и дыша через раз, пока принцы не скрылись в одном из боковых коридоров. Господин Ниджи тоже проводил их взглядом, а потом обернулся к Козетте.

— Спасибо… — одними губами прошептала она. Силы резко покинули её, хотелось придержаться за стену, чтобы не упасть.

Господин Ниджи разглядывал расплывшуюся по полу кляксу рагу.

— Вкусное было? — поинтересовался он вместо ответа.  
— Очень, — выдохнула Козетта.

Господин Ниджи наконец-то посмотрел на неё, и этот взгляд как будто укрепил её кости и мышцы, придал сил устоять.

— Почему ты не позвала меня, просто не попросила тебя защитить? — спросил господин Ниджи. — Я бы не смог отказать, даже если бы хотел. Если бы эти придурки попытались тебя ударить, я бы тебя собой закрыл. Почему?  
— Я… — Козетта растерялась. — Мне и в голову не пришло… Я же обещала не пользоваться… К тому же вы и так за меня заступились…

Господин Ниджи скривился, словно ему самому от этого было неприятно, отвернулся, махнул рукой:

— Тебе тоже надо себя в порядок привести. Вся уделалась.

Только сейчас Козетта заметила, что часть рагу выплеснулась на её платье, осела уродливыми грязными пятнами. От страха она этого даже не почувствовала.

Господин Ниджи почему-то направился не в тронный зал, ужинать с семьёй, а в свою — их, уже давно их общую, — башню, и Козетта поспешила вслед за ним.

***

Ниджи так и сидел молча на кровати, пока Козетта, закрывшись в ванной, переодевалась и приводила себя в порядок. Он не знал точно, чего именно ждал. Но, увидев её в коридоре такую, перепуганную до полуобморочного состояния, глядящую на него со смесью ужаса и надежды, он просто не мог больше думать ни о чём.

А потом она вышла, и стало совсем паршиво. Потому что Ниджи хотелось сказать: «Иди сюда», — но он не мог.

Он бы сказал — и она бы пошла, не смогла отказать. Но он не хотел — так. Впервые в его жизни всё стало настолько сложно.

Козетта читала кучу книжек, в которых попавшую в беду девицу спасал прекрасный принц, а потом она от благодарности тут же падала в его объятия, но в жизни всё оказалось совсем по-другому. Сначала Козетту колотила мелкая дрожь, потом её удалось унять, но в голове всё ещё творился какой-то сумбур. Козетта не могла вспомнить, поблагодарила ли она господина Ниджи, и почему-то этот вопрос её ужасно беспокоил. Она пообещала себе непременно сделать это, когда увидит его снова — и оказалась совершенно не готова увидеть его через секунду, выйдя из ванной.

А ещё она почувствовала его просьбу. Может быть, потому что он был «её», а она была «его». Может быть, потому что она успела его узнать и понимала теперь гораздо лучше. И исполнила она эту просьбу по собственному желанию.

Козетта подошла к господину Ниджи, очень близко, как никогда прежде себе не позволяла.

Ниджи не мог понять, почему ему совсем не весело. С девками всегда было весело, легко и классно, они всегда были симпатичные, приятные на ощупь, дарили одну сплошную радость. А Козетта, эта нелепая кухарка, заставляла его нервничать и психовать. Ничего приятного в ней не было, и её глупое круглое лицо совсем не было смазливым, но почему-то Ниджи это всё сейчас совершенно не отвращало, а совсем наоборот.

Он взял Козетту за руку, и она послушно сжала его пальцы. Посмотрел на неё снизу вверх, и она не отвела взгляд. Ниджи что-то хотелось ей сказать, но он не мог подобрать нужных слов: опасался ненароком попросить о чём-то. После этого он не мог быть ни в чём уверен. Приходилось молчать и надеяться, что всё получится как-то само, без слов.

Козетта смотрела на господина Ниджи и чувствовала, как падает, проваливается в какую-то глубокую чёрную дыру, из которой уже не вылезти. Инстинкт самосохранения говорил ей немедленно бежать прочь, и она отчего-то знала, что господин Ниджи позволит ей сбежать, если она попытается, — но ей не хотелось. Может, она и правда была дурой, не зря господин Ниджи это постоянно повторял. Может, она совершала ошибку. Может, ей стоило быть более злопамятной.

Но в этот момент было не до здравого смысла и логических рассуждений. Господин Ниджи смотрел на неё как никогда прежде, она не могла разобраться в его эмоциях — нечеловеческих, неправильных, но очень искренних. И ей страшно хотелось попытаться.

Козетта наклонилась к нему, оперлась для устойчивости о его плечо, и Ниджи словно электрическим разрядом прошило. Он почувствовал, как приблизилось её дыхание, ощутил, как качнулись у лица распущенные волосы, когда Козетта почти беззвучно шепнула ему на ухо:

— Спасибо.

Шалея от собственной храбрости, чувствуя, как напряглась рука господина Ниджи, сжимающая её ладонь, Козетта зажмурилась и — не поцеловала даже — клюнула его в щёку.

Рука Нижди легла на её талию раньше, чем он успел об этом подумать. Он рухнул на кровать, увлекая Козетту за собой, и она испуганно ойкнула, но не попыталась освободиться и не попросила его прекратить, а позволила поцеловать себя куда серьёзнее этого глупого детского чмока в щёчку. Она вытянулась на нём, маленькая и хрупкая, прижимала ладони к его груди и целовала его в ответ.

Козетта не могла заставить себя открыть глаза, потому что боялась в одну секунду умереть от смущения, а умирать ей сейчас совершенно не хотелось! Она чувствовала, как тяжело и быстро бьётся сердце господина Ниджи, чувствовала жар его тела, тяжесть рук, сжимающих её в объятиях, и ей хотелось, чтобы эти ощущения остались с ней навсегда.

Нет, не так. На самом деле, ей хотелось больше — ощущений, эмоций, прикосновений. Попросить она не могла, не хотела, но господин Ниджи уловил её просьбу без слов. Или, наверное, сам хотел того же.

Ниджи притиснул Козетту к себе сильнее, поднял выше, чтобы удобнее было целовать. Почувствовал, как она, путаясь в своей юбке, устроилась на нём верхом. Почему он вообще думал, что она не захочет, попросит прекратить? Всё получалось так круто и так правильно, что иначе и быть не могло, и не нужны им никакие просьбы.

У Козетты, может, не так много было опыта в отношениях, но она была уверена, что никогда в жизни никого не хотела так, как сейчас господина Ниджи. Ей было страшно, было неловко, но это только добавляло яркости ощущениям. Когда господин Ниджи полез к ней под юбку, она с не меньшим пылом принялась расстёгивать его рубашку. Когда он замешкался с её поясом, она поспешила подсказать:

— Вы…  
— Ниджи, — обрубил он, не прося явно, но Козетта легко и с удовольствием назвала его так.

Да и странно, формально и вежливо обращаться к тому, с кого пытаешься стянуть одежду.

Они справились с её поясом и его галстуком, избавились от всех мешающих тряпок. Ниджи подмял Козетту под себя, у него зубы сводило от желания немедленно на неё накинуться — и в то же время хотелось растянуть удовольствие, наслаждаться ей как можно дольше.

Чёрт возьми, как она стонала и выгибалась в его руках — он едва сдерживался!

Никак нельзя было просить прямо, но Козетта уже больше не могла терпеть и укусила Ниджи за губу — он посмотрел в ответ так ошалело, что она не выдержала, рассмеялась. Ниджи рыкнул что-то бессвязно, по-звериному, и Козетта почувствовала, как сладко и жарко потянуло внутри: наконец-то! Прямо сейчас!

Было так хорошо, что почти чересчур.

Им не надо было ни о чём просить друг друга, они и так идеально улавливали нужный ритм и темп, чувствовали и подстраивались, то растворяясь в бесконечной нежности, то срываясь на грубость. Поцелуи перемежались укусами, Ниджи расцвечивал её бёдра синяками от своих пальцев, а Козетта целовала его в ключицы, не боясь оставить засосы.

Когда Козетта всхлипнула, вцепилась в Ниджи, дёрнулась в спазме удовольствия, он выругался. И почти сразу же стиснул её сильнее, рискуя переломать все кости, толкнулся ещё несколько раз, судорожно, рвано — и оба затихли, оглушённые ощущениями.

Первое, что смог сказать Ниджи, придя в себя:

— На хер я на тебе женился.

Козетта выглядела такой удивлённой, будто это не она только что из него всю душу не вытрясла. Ниджи даже не знал, что у него эта душа есть, и что она может так сладко болеть.

— Вам отец сказал, — заботливо напомнила Козетта, смахивая с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. — А вы его слушаетесь. Почти всегда.

Она, в отличие от Ниджи, казалась счастливой и совершенно умиротворённой. Ему захотелось её стукнуть. Не сильно, а так, слегка совсем.

Вместо этого он сгрёб её и прижал к себе. Козетта с такой охотой к нему льнула, что Ниджи подумалось: до ужина сегодня не дойдёт. Придётся ждать до завтрака.

Подтянувшись выше, Козетта убрала в сторону его волосы, открывая лицо. Ей отчаянно хотелось заглянуть Ниджи в глаза, чтобы убедиться, увидеть в них всё то же, что она чувствовала сейчас сама.

— Мне вообще-то было очень страшно выходить замуж, — сказала она. — Я не хотела.  
— Я тоже не хотел, — кивнул Ниджи. — Был почти уверен, но ни черта хорошего из этого не выйдет. Но подумал, что от этого будет польза, и решил рискнуть.

Он с каким-то удивлением вспомнил, что затея была в том, чтобы стать сильнее. И только теперь подумал, что расплывчатые, известные всем слова о том, что рядом со «своим» человеком становишься лучшей версией себя, — это, возможно, не только про силы и умения. Как бы ни было противно это признавать.

— Но теперь я рада, что мы это сделали, — призналась Козетта и смутилась.

Действительно смутилась, покраснела, спрятала лицо у Ниджи на груди — и это после того, что они творили буквально пару минут назад!

— Положились на мой риск и твой страх… — пробормотал Ниджи.

Он чувствовал, как быстрое нервное дыхание Козетты щекочет его кожу, а ещё чувствовал, что это его как-то чересчур беспокоит. Хотел попросить её перестать, но вовремя поймал себя на мысли, что, если он попросит, — она же и правда перестанет.

Как это они раньше не догадывались, что не просить — гораздо интереснее? Это стало последней внятной мыслью, которую они успели подумать прежде, чем Ниджи подтянул Козетту повыше, чтобы было удобнее целовать. Ничего, главное, что они поняли это сейчас.


End file.
